The Hills Have Eyes
Original Timeline The Hills Have Eyes * Beauty (Dog) - Cut open by an Unknown Mutant. * Fred - Beaten to death by Jupitar with a tire iron. * Bob Carter - Burned to death by Jupitar after being crucified. * Lynne Wood - Shot by Mars. * Ethel Carter - Died of her injuries after being shot by Mars. * Mercury '- Pushed off a hilltop by Beast. * '''Papa Jupiter '- Shot 2 times by Bobby. * 'Mars '- Stabbed 5 times by Doug with a knife. The Hills Have Eyes Part II * Harry - Crushed by a falling boulder in a trap that the Reaper had set up. * Hulk - Shot in the chest by the Reaper with a speargun. * Foster - Hit in the head by the Reaper with an axe offscreen. * Jane - Crushed in a bear hug by the Reaper. * Sue - Throat slit by the Reaper with a machete. * Ruby "Rachel" - Hit her head on a rock after the Reaper knocked her down with Hulk's corpse. * 'Pluto '- Pushed off a cliff by Beast. * 'The Reaper '- Fell down a mineshaft after being set on fire in an explosion that Roy and Cass had arranged. Reboot Timeline The Hills Have Eyes * Scientist 1 - Killed by Pluto with a pickaxe. * Scientist 2 - Killed by Pluto with a pickaxe. * Scientist 3 - Killed by Pluto with a pickaxe. * Man - Killed by Pluto with a pickaxe. * Beauty (Dog) - Cut open offscreen by Goggle. * Jeb - Committed suicide by shooting himself under the chin with a shotgun. * Bob Carter - Burned to death by Jupitar after being crucified. * Lynn Carter-Bukowski - Shot by Lizard. * Ethel Carter - Died of her injuries after being shot by Lizard. * '''Goggle - Throat ripped out by Beast. * Pluto - Hacked by Doug with an axe. * Cyst '''- Hacked 3 times by Doug with an axe. * '''Big Brain - Mauled offscreen by Beast. * Lizard - Tackled off a cliff by Ruby while attempting to shoot Doug with a shotgun. * Ruby - Fell to her death after tackling Lizard off a cliff, sacrificing herself to save Doug and his baby daughter Catherine. * Papa Jupiter - Stabbed in the head by Brenda with an axe while injured in the caravan explosion. The Hills Have Eyes 2 * Mutant Baby - Died of stillbirth. * Pregnant Woman - Bashed on the head by Hades with a rock. * Dr. Han - Ripped in half offscreen by Letch. * Dr. Paul Foster - Killed by Letch with an axe. * Dr. Wilson - Suffered from a pathogen infection after being cut repeatedly offscreen by Stabber with a cleaver. * PFC Mickey Elrod - Pulled to his death into a hole by Stabber, also breaking his leg. * SGT Jeffrey Millstone - Accidentally shot by Corporal Cole. * CPL "Spitter" Cole - Fell off a cliff when Letch cut the rope while carrying Jeffrey's dead body down. * COL Lincoln Redding - Committed suicide by shooting himself in the head with a gun while injured by Letch. * Stabber - Shot by Private Napoli, Medina, Reed, and Locke. * PFC "Stump" Locke - Fell off a cliff after Letch sliced his arm off with a cleaver. * Chameleon '''- Bashed on the head 7 times by Private Napoli with a rock. * '''Grabber - Shot by Private Medina. * PFC Delmar Reed - Bled out after being shot by Grabber. * PFC "Crank" Medina - Accidentally blew himself with a crate of dynamite. * 'Letch '- Stabbed 5 times by Private Johnson with a bayonet-equipped rifle. * 'Papa Hades '- Stabbed in the mouth by Private Napoli with a bayonet-equipped rifle. Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Aliens